dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragunov
Dragunov is the main tank of the party, and is usually known for not dying in any fight. He is quite tolerable of people except for those who get in his way. He will not back down from any fight and will not retreat when in combat, but he will prioritize supporting his party mates. He considers his party as part of his family and will support them regardless of the situation. History In the Dragonborn country of Thymanther, near the peaks of the Smoking Mountains reside Clan Orn-Bakmada (Silver Mist). For years the clan served as protectors of the mountain range, defending its inhabitants from creatures coming down the peaks or emerging from its many caverns, as well as vagrants and bandits. This was the clan Dragunov originated from, born as the son of the Patriarch, Dragunov was trained in the ways of the Thymari Dragonborn where it was instilled to him the importance of clan and honor. As the years pass and Dragunov matured, he was given the chance to become part of the Lance Defender, the main army of Thymanther. But due to his skill and talent as a fighter, Dragunov was able to become a permanent Lance Defender. Months pass and Dragunov was able to win every battle he partook in and accomplish every mission that he was promoted to become a Lance Scout, a covert group whom can act independently as the scour the realm looking for dangerous dragons. Upon hearing this new, Dragunov was elated and rushed back to his home to tell his Patriarch the good news..When Dragunov finished speaking, initially surprise was shown on the Patriarch face before he closed his eyes with a serious face. After a moment of silence the Patriarch sighed and said that it was time for him to learn about the clan's secret and goal. Holding a torch, the Patriarch led him to the ancestral burial ground, a large cave where past clan leaders and renowned warriors lay rest. Dragunov was led further in the cave eventually reaching the end of the cave. The Patriarch uttered a secret draconic phrase which revealed a hidden room. Dragunov was shocked as in the middle of the room was a dragons skull surrounded by various treasures and magical weaponry. The Patriarch looking at the shocked Dragunov mentions that this is what remained of their clans benefactor, the White Dragon Aussir-Orn. The Patriarch then begins his story. Back when Thymanther was unstable, the clan was on the verge of perishing under the onslaught of horrors brought about by the spellplague. Desperate, the clan sought refuge in the caverns of Smoking Mountains but as they made their way pass the entrance of the caverns a giant figure greeted them ahead, a white dragon blocked their path. With a mass of horrors behind them and a dragon in front, the remaining clan members mustered their courage and faced the dragon but to their surprise the dragon did not attack them rather its breath hit the horrors and created an ice wall which surrounded the clan. The dragon then looked at the warriors before turning away and heading back to its lair, the warriors thanked the dragon for its mercy but the dragon responded that it was because of its dislike towards abominations that it killed them and that they shouldn't misunderstand it for kindness. But regardless, the clan was thankful and asked if they could reside here until the country stabilized, the dragon stopped and said that they could do whatever they want and went back inside. It was there that the foundation of the clan was placed. As the years passed the clan grew and with it their relationship with the dragon, Aussir-Orn. Although showing an indifferent nature the dragon would drive away dangerous entities from the clan, and even thought it would show an aggressive and condescending attitude when the some clan members offered it gifts it would still grant them with blessings. Although a follower of the evil dragon goddess Tiamat, Aussir-Orn did not force his beliefs on the clan rather it was the clan who willingly gave him treasures to offer to the goddess. A somewhat harmonious relationship was established and the clan was at peace, but one day an unknown group of dragonborn where spotted outside the village, the group was well armed and forced their way to see the Founder. They demanded the Founder to reveal the location of the white dragon but the Founder acted dumb and appeared as if he did not know what they were talking about. But then the leader of the group suddenly spoke up and said that they will free them from the enslavement of the wicked dragon, again the Founder acted evasively for he did not want to endanger their clan's friend. The leader of the group guessed that the Founder will not cooperated and said that followers of the evil dragon will be punished by the sword of justice, he then drew his great sword from his back, but as he did so a powerful roar was heard outside. The dragon roared a challenge at the trespassers and told them that they would do battle at the mountain peak, the dragon then told the crusaders that they should not ask these dumb folk for they where under its control. The dragon then flew away but briefly glanced at the Founder. The crusaders gave chase and followed the white dragon. The founder and few chosen warriors also followed but kept a distance from the crusaders. As they got closer to the peak, a powerful blizzard came making the trek much more difficult, a few of the crusaders fell as they where buffeted by powerful but the clan members where able to withstand the weather due to being silver borns. When the clan reached the peak, corpses of fallen crusaders where discovered and at the center of it all was the body of the white dragon, as the Founder approached the body he was shocked as the dragon was still breather albeit on its final moments. The dragon glanced at the Founder and using his last strength thanked the Founder and his clan, that he was able to have a family and that he was sorry that he can no longer protect the clan. The Founder nodded and swore that he would avenge his friend. The dragon gave him a brief look before closing its eyes forever. The Founder and the clan warriors wept as they lost a clan member, and within their hearts vowed vengeance against the crusaders. As they where mourning a powerful presence suddenly made itself known, the earth shook and the sky darkened as portal formed above the white dragon. For the first time since the spellplague, the Founder felt absolute terror, it was as if the gate of hell was opening in front of him. From the portal appeared a white dragon head, then was followed by four more heads, the Founder was shocked as he realized that the evil goddess herself has paid a visit. The five heads spoke in unison, with a voice that sounded like a mixture of a dragons roar and a woman, asking the Founder if it would desire vengeance. The Founder immediately said yes and goddess laughed at his eagerness, she said that only the crusaders of her brother where capable of tracking down one her dragons and said that that in order to oppose him they would need her power. Trembling, the Founder asked what the clan must do, to which the goddess replied "Treasures and an offering", a representative of each generation must be selected to become agents of hers, the clan may keep their ways but they must think of her secretly. The Founder agreed to those terms and swore he would become the first of her agents in the clan, with the deal made the body of the white dragon, Aussir-Orn started to move towards the portal. In panic and haste the Founder bowed his head and begged for a part of the dragon to serve as their clans goal. The goddess agreed and the head of Aussir-Orn was left behind, the Founder thanked the goddess but was assaulted with sudden pain all over his body as he heard a voice saying that she does not like parting with her treasures. When the Founder came to he realize that scenery was back to normal and that the head of the white dragon was left there, with the help of the other clan members the head was dragged back to the cave and the deal with the goddess was made known throughout the clan. The Patriarch looked at Dragunov and said that over the years the deal was held up, a chosen member was to become Tiamat's agent to explore the world and find traces or means to oppose Bahamut. He then proceeds to tell him that he is now the chosen of this generation and asks if he would take this duty. Dragunov knelt down and swore that he would do this for the honor lost by the clan. The Patriarch nodded and said that he must first prove himself, and that he has to make his own offering to Tiamat before she would recognize him. From one of the walls of the room sat a pedestal on it was a golden hammer, the Patriarch took the hammer and presented it to Dragunov. The hammer he says was left behind by Aussir-Orn in his cave, it has the ability to take another weapons strength and add it to its own. Dragunov held the hammer, and felt its power and swore that he would use it effectively. The cold mountain air greeted them as they exited the ancestral site but in Dragunov's heart burned the flames of vengeance. Weilding the powerful fusion hammer, Dragunov managed to reach the region of Ravnika where he met his future party mates and comrades. Their journey was filled with danger and they faced numerous powerful foes. But their adventure was mostly filled with strange encounters that yield unexpected results. To name a few, they enslaved a town for profit, they messed around with the natural order by fusing creatures, and they destroyed an areas ecosystem. Dragunov himself, with the power of the fusion hammer, created multiverses on one occasion. In addition, Dragunov was able to practice his chosen art of Smithing, where he created his beloved Meteor Shield as well as a few magical armors and equipment. At one point Dragunov had to go back when he received a message from his clan requesting his aid. Once back Dragunov was greeted by the clans shaman, saying that they received a vision from the goddess Tiamat urging for her chosen to come back. Dragunov then went to the ancestral burial ground and entered the hidden room along with the shaman and the Patriarch. The shaman then told Dragunov that in order to summon Tiamat, he must offer to her a treasure, one that he he considers the most important to him. That if he does, there would be something for him in return. Reluctantly, Dragunov offered his priced shield, he places it beside the skull of Aussir-Orn and almost instantly a malevolent presence makes itself. Then the shaman begins to tremble and his eyes roll back as he speaks in voice mixed with his own and that of a woman's and says that the time that the red mother appears is the time when vengeance start. The shaman collapses after the message and breathing faintly. They rush the shaman back to the clan and Dragnov ponders the message of the goddess and spends a few days with the clan. One day a letter arrives from his friend Alejandro requesting his aid, immediately Dragunov prepares his equipment, but before departing the Patriarch requests for Dragunov to leave the hammer as it might become lost as he travels to another realm in exchange the Patriarch provides him with better armor and the basic equipment. Once prepared Dragunov sets forth for another journey. The party met in in Sembia and discussed what they where called there for. Alejandro tells them that he needs their help in solving a problem of his wife's people,the Aboleths. Through a series of events filled with deception and danger, the party manages to reveal that the Order of the Gauntlet was the reason why Aboleths where not re-spawning. The party managed to free one Aboleth through the help of a priestess, courtesy of Umbra, but triggered the presence of the Blood Queen. It was at that moment that Dragunov realized what the message of the goddess meant, and prepares for the goddess plan. Personality Personality Appearance Appearance Relationships Relationships Here Notable Possessions Notable Possessions here Trivia Trivia Here Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Character